Feliz cumpleaños Hyuuga
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: -Feliz cumpleaños Hyuuga- dijo sonrojado-Arigato-contesto con una linda sonrisa


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HYUUGA**

**RESUMEN:-feliz cumpleaños hyuuga-dijo sonrojado-Arigato- contesto con una linda sonrisa**

**(sasuke es ardiente) Si hay texto en paréntesis significa que soii yo**

**Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen son únicamente de Kishimoto-sama (Pero algún dia, serán mios buajajajajaja :D)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Narrado por Sasuke:

Me desperté de mala gana, ¿Porke? Por el maldito invierno, y el maldito frio. Trate de ignorarlo, pero si lo hacia solo pescaría un resfriado. Me levante a regañadientes por un sueter, cuando oi que tocaban insistentemente mi puerta, ¿Quién se despierta a esta hora, y con este frio?. Suspire molesto y fui a ver quien rayos estaba tocando mi puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con un cabello de color Tuti-fruti, y otro de color amarillo mostaza.

Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo mi compañera con su típica voz molestosa

Hola, Teme-me dijo el maldito usurantokachi.

Que quieren?-pregunte con un tono de voz molesto

Bueno veníamos a invitarte a la fiesta de Hinata-chan-dijo Sakura

Tengo que ir?-pregunte

Bueno, todos nuestros amigos van a ir, la fiesta la izo Ino-chan-Dijo Naruto, parecía que estaba muy contento por eso de la fiesta

Y si no quiero ir?- Pregunte, ¿Cómo rayos quieren que vaya a una fiesta con este maldito frio?

No seas idiota y ve Teme-Dijo el maldito baka

Si voy ¿Me dejaran de molestar?-Pregunte

Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron.

Está bien-conteste de mala gana

Bueno será esta tarde a las 6-Me dijo Sakura-Y por favor no faltes, o me pondré muy triste-Como me molestaba.

Si, si como sea-Respondí mientras cerraba la puerta

Subí a mi habitación, diablos, que frio hace, busque en mi ropa y me encontré con un lindo suéter ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía? Se ve nuevo, si nunca me lo he puesto

Lo tome en mis manos y comenze a ponérmelo, era tejido a mano, se ve que lo hicieron con amor. Me acosté en mi cama, el suéter era abrigador. Me empeze a acomodar para volver a dormir.

Bueno de la fiesta no me tengo que preocupar, solo voii, soporto a los dos molestoso y fin de la historia. Iba cerrando mis ojos cuando…

3…2…1

DEMONIOSSSSSSSSSS!-grite mientras caía de mi cama.

Me había acordado quien me había dado este suéter

FLASHBACK

Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun-gritaron todas mis "fans"

Estaba sentado en medio de toda la gente, y todo por ir a la estúpida fiesta que me organizaron Ino y Sakura.

Bueno es hora de darle los regalos-dijo el maldito Dobe atrayendo la atención de todos

Pasaron… ¿Cuánto? 2 o 3 horas por recibir mis regalos. La mayoría eran chocolates, flores, tarjetas con un "TE AMO" escrito, regalos de mis "fans"

¿Quién falta de dar regalo?-Pregunto Ino

Y-Yo… I-Ino-chan- Contesto una vocecita en el fondo del salón

¡Pasa Hinata-chan!-Grito el rubio Dobe

Paso una chica, de cabello largo negro con toques azulinos, piel blanca, ojos color perla, sin mencionar que era hermosísima.

F-Feliz C-Cumpleaños, U-Uchiha-san- Dijo mientras me entregaba una caja.

Dime Sasuke-Dije mientras recibía la caja

Cuando la abrí ay estaba ese sueter tejido a mano, color negro.

N-no t-tuve mu-mucho dinero, po-por eso te ise un su-sueter-Dijo con un hermoso sonrojo

Gracias, Hyuuga-dije y le dedique una ligera sonrisa.

FIN FLASHBACK

Rayos-susurre mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

¿Ahora, que le hiva a regalar a la Hyuuga?

MmMmMmM, veamos-me susurre a mi mismo, buscando algo que regalarle

Unos kunais?, mmm no-y avente las pequeñas armas

Un emblema del clan Uchiha?mmmm no- ¿Para que querria un emblema de mi clan?

Mi katana? Ni loco-dije mientras la ponía a un lado

¿Qué rayos le gustara?- Me levante y empeze a ver toda mi casa, con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

En la sala… nada, en la cocina… menos, en mi cuarto… nop, el cuarto que alguna vez le perteneció a mi Aniki… mucho menos.

Solo faltaba una habitación… la habitación de mis padres.

Entre y empeze a buscar, no había nada que le interesara a una kunoichi que va a cumplir 17.

Cuando encontré una pequeña caja plateada, la abrí y vi que era un collar, uno muy bonito, al reverso decía "Te amare con todo mi corazón, Mikoto"

Sonreí de medio lado, este collar alguna vez le perteneció a mi madre.

KONICHIWA!-dijo una voz y me sobresalte

Que haces en mi casa Kakashi?- Pregunte con una venita en mi cabeza (guau k lindo n.n)

Estaba sentado y recargado en la ventana de la habitación.

Solo pasaba por aki, y vi k estabas sonriendo, tenia que ver de que se trataba nunca sonries- contesto el baka de mi sensei con un tono burlon (Es tu culpa Sasukito, eres muy gruñon -.-)

Solo busco un obsequio para Hyuuga-dije para que dejara de molestar

Aaaaaaaa ya veo, ¿Y porque le vas a regalar?- me pregunto

Porque ella me regalos en mi cumpleaños, es solo para devolver el favor- dije secamente

Si claro ¬¬u- Que insinuaba?

Y que te regalo- Volvió a preguntar

Un sueter, hecho a mano- conteste viendo el collar de mi madre

Si ella se tomo la molestia de hacer algo con amor, también tu deberías- dijo y luego se fue

Maldito, tenia razón. Mire por ultima vez el collar, ya estaba decidido que le regalaría

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

NARRADO NORMAL:

Estaban todos los "novatos" reunido en la casa Yamanaka con algunos otros como los sensei o algunos otros de la aldea. Se oía la música. Unos reían, otros bailaban, unos se limitaban a mirar. Todo era felicidad en es lugar, solo que en la parte "obscura" del salón se encontraba sentado el ninja mas "guapo" de todaaaa la aldea, vestía con un pantalón negro, y una playera azul marino , su cabello alborotado como de costumbre y con su pose de "Soy el mejor, mírame y envídiame" y su típica mirada de "Jamás me mires a los ojos :c" (jajajajaja ya me imagino)

Bueno es hora de entregar los regalos-Grito Ino, mientras todos volteaban a verla

Sentaron a Hinata en una silla en medio del salón, esta vestía con unas mallas negras, un blusón negro con morado , unos botines y su cabello suelto , sencillo pero hermoso.

Pasaron todos a darle sus regalos.

¿Quién falta de entregar regalo?- Grito eufórico el rubio

Yo-dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Todos se quedaron de O.o WTF?. El gran Sasuke regalando algo?

Feliz cumpleaños, Hyuuga-dijo el chico sonrojado mientras le acercaba la pequeña caja plateada.

Arigato-dijo con una linda sonrisa-Ah, y dime Hinata, Sasuke-kun

Tomo la caja y todos gritaron "Que lo abra, que lo abra" y al abrirlo se encontró con una linda pulsera de plata, que tenia colgando una hermoso cristal en forma de corazón, Hinata se sonrojo . Tomo la caja y vio una pequeña tarjeta.

Ahora todos gritaron "que la lea, que la lea"

Hinata vio a Sasuke y este se sonrojo mas. Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer:

"Para la niña de los hermoso ojos como la luna, Uchiha Sasuke"

Todos exclamaron un "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Me gustan tus ojos- dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a sonrojarse

A mi también me gusta los tuyos- Dijo la chica mientras veía a Sasuke sonrojada.

Asi paso la fiesta, Ino estaba despidiéndose de todos, y Hinata estaba observando su pulsera

"Despues de todo, Sasuke-kun tiene un buen corazón" – Penso cuando dejo salir una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola, bueno este es mi segundo fic espero les haiga, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias.**


End file.
